User blog:SkyrimsShillelagh/Twelve Stars of Taneth: Chapter 10
Chapter 9 Chapter 10: Old Friends, New Problems Crimson frowned at Santaki, as he climbed down from the carriage. There was a sparse gathering of sandstone huts in front of them, a village of perhaps fifty people at most. The huts were spare and infrequent, and were likely one room in all. They were topped with flat roofs—in this portion of the Alik’r, residents did not have to worry about frequent rain. “It’s so… quiet.” Shayera whispered, sliding down from Whistles. The stallion bayed, throwing his head back. “Easy, boy.” Shayera hushed him, tugging on the reins, but it did nothing to quell the horse’s anxiety. “Can’t blame ‘im.” Crimson said. “Please is creepy, alright.” “This does not seem like the kind of place Lady Jasmin would frequent.” Jeremias said, holding he reins of the carriage, not getting down. “No it doesn’t.” Crimson agreed. “That’s why we’re going to check out what’s going on here.” He proceeded into the village, walking down the center of the main street, the only street, of the village. It was mid-day, but there was no movement in the windows, nor light. The sun did not peek out from behind gray storm clouds, giving the whole village an overcast feel. In the dim light, there was something unspeakably wrong. Something not quite clear, nothing any of them could put their finger on. Crimson pushed aside a piece of heavy cloth that acted as the doorway into a home, stepping into the building’s confines. Various rugs were stretched out across the dirt floor, the dirt itself raked and kept neat so that it was immaculate. Candles sat on various surfaces, all extinguished. Shadows hung in the corners, obscuring most of the room. Crimson frowned as he approached an area of the room that was blocked off by hanging sheets, a sleeping area. Cushions lay haphazardly there, clean despite the poor living standards. Crimson frowned as he crouched, pushing one of the cushions aside, to reveal a discarded doll. Buttons eyes and a sown-on grin smiled up at him. He stood, crossing the room again, to the back wall of the hut, where the shadows were darkest. He reached out, running his hand down the smooth stone surface, and his fingers ran over a series of deep grooves. The grooves were symmetrical in length, but uneven in depth. Crimson stepped away from the wall, and his boot brushed something. He kicked the object into the light. Pieces of shattered pottery. The silence of the village roared in his ears, impossible to ignore. “It was here.” He muttered, to none but himself. “What did you find?” Shayera asked him as he exited the hut. The Archer lacked his cloak and mask, both of those lost, and Crimson whispered he had either of those more than ever. The eeriness of the village made one want to shield or cover themselves. “Toys and trash. Someone was redecorating.” He answered her. “Was it the shadow?” Crimson nodded. “Proves he’s really good a givin’ your house a face lift.” “So what was it doing here, with Jasmin?” Shayera asked. “That I’d really like to know.” Storm clouds rolled in from the east. ---- Aleera tried not to fall asleep as her date prattled on, her hands nearly slipping from where she held the crook of his arm. The man, Shah Bahamar, was talking about some grand exploit of his, she’d stopped listening ten minutes ago, and the night she’d spent before leafing through the royal archives was coming back to haunt her. “And once I’d disarmed him, I said ‘My lord, next time you challenge me to a duel, I recommend the rapier instead of the scimitar.’” “Good one.” Aleera muttered with all the sincerity she could muster, patting the man’s arm as he escorted her across the palace grounds. They must’ve circled this fountain at least a dozen times now. It was clear he was too wrapped up in her to notice, and Aleera was too focused on trying to stay awake to bother for a change of scenery. “Princess Aleera?” Bahamar beckoned her attention. “Are you alright?” “I’m just fine.” She yawned, then grimaced at her rather unfortunate breach of etiquette. It wasn’t that Bahamar was boring—well, he was—but that wasn’t his fault. He hadn’t even courting her to begin with, instead her parents had set this up. Not that they intended Bahamar and Aleera to have any future relationship, but they were attempting to foster good relations with his family. Aleera so rarely accepted any suitors, just as rarely as she gave them any thought, that spending an afternoon with her had become a sort of prize or an honor. Aleera hated it—it made her feel like her parents were whoring her out. “You seem out of it. I fear I’ve bored you.” Right on the money. “I’m merely tired, Bahamar.” She assured him. “I had a late night the other evening, and have yet to recover.” “Ah I see. Then my company was not too much a burden?” “Not at all.” “Then perhaps,” Aleera braced herself for what was coming, praying to all the gods in the highest for some kind of intervening force, “you’d like spend tomorrow evening with me as well?” Aleera cycled through her mind for an excuse she hadn’t yet used, and found it was becoming rather difficult to get creative. She didn’t need one, as they nearly stepped on a small child in their path. The dirty six-year-old in practical rags looked up at them. She had a large bug in pressed between two fingers, a heartbeat away from squishing it. Bahamar grimaced, taking half a step back so none of the child’s filth would get on him. “One of the staff’s children, I assume?” “Quite gross, isn’t she?” Aleera suggested. “Disgusting.” Bahamar agreed with a nod. “My sister, Jasmin.” Aleera nodded to the dirty girl. Bahamar wasn’t sure how to respond to that, as he realized he’d been walked into a trap and didn’t want to offend Aleera, but couldn’t exactly say the girl was the model of cleanliness. “It’s alright, Bahamar.” Aleera assured him, releasing the man, and stepping away. “I’d best take care of her. Perhaps you can call on me again… later.” She gave him her best smile. Bahamar gave a hesitant smile in return, bowing his head to her. “Of course, my lady.” And then he quickly made himself scarce Aleera frowned down at Jasmin. "What are you doing?” Aleera asked her. Jasmin squished the bug she was holding, coating her fingers in insect guts. She stared blankly up at Aleera. “That really is disgusting, Jasmin.” Aleera told her, voice heavy with disapproval. “They’re only bugs.” The girl shrugged. “Does that make it okay to ruin your clothes trying to find them? You’re a mess. They’re going to have to scrub you in the stables before you’ll be allowed back into the palace.” Jasmin shrugged again, indifferent. “I don’t understand why they make you do that.” “Do what? Clean?” “No. Make you talk to all the men.” “It’s part of my job.” Aleera told her, sitting down on the edge of the fountain. “I have to make people like me.” “Why?” Jasmin blinked. “Because if they like me they’ll let me do what I want.” Jasmin cocked her head. “Why can they stop you?” “Well they can’t stop me, but there are certain rules and limits to what I can do.” Aleera said, smoothing out her dress. Jasmin crinkled her brow in confusion. “Why?” “Because that’s how it is. You’ve got a lot of questions.” “That’s because you people don’t make any sense.” Jasmin snorted, jumping to her feet. “Being nice to get what you want is numb.” Aleera folded her arms, and leaned forwards over her knees. “Well the alternative is being mean, and no one likes that.” “Who cares?” Jasmin spat, whirling around and running off. Aleera sighed, and rose again to follow the girl, as Jasmin made a mad dash for the palace, evidently so she could prove her point of doing what she wanted, to hell with the rules. Jasmin climbed a flight of steps, speeding across a marble patio, only to be intercepted by a group of three women before she could make it even halfway through the gardens to the palace doors. A woman in her mid-forties and wearing a dress that cost more than some houses scooped Jasmin up, tucking an arm around the girl’s chest, and then lifting her into the arm. Jasmin squirmed, trying to break away, but was held tight. The woman in question had matronly look. She wasn’t tall, in fact she was below average height, but the air of superiority and control she exuded made up for that. “Your Majesty, the dress—“ One of the women following the Queen, a handmaiden, gasped, sounding like she was about to faint, as the Queen held the dirty, writhing child to her chest. “It’ll wash out.” Aleera’s mother said indifferently, although the concealed smile gave away that she’d done it for the added shock value. “Aleera.” The Queen greeted her, wrapping a second arm around Jasmin’s legs as the child tried to extradite herself, to no avail. “Mother.” Aleera replied neutrally, dropping a quick curtsy, just as the two handmaidens did the same to Aleera in the background. “I see Shah Bahamar had to leave.” Her mother noted with a touch of wry amusement, the smile never leaving her lips. “He had business to attend to.” Aleera replied, not even bothering to put any effort into her story. Her mother regarded her with an unreadable stare for a moment, before issuing an order over her shoulder. “You two can go.” The handmaidens gave a quick tuck of their heads, and were gone within the second. Her mother gestured for Aleera to walk beside her, as the Queen began a slow perusal of the of the garden. Jasmin gave up squirming, as she was now held completely horizontal and with no escape, and the Queen shifted her to a more comfortable position. “You understand how important it is we make good with Bahamar’s family.” Aleera’s mother said as she joined her. “You have no idea how boring he is.” Aleera said. “He’s awful. You wouldn’t be any more able to put up with him, in fact you’d probably do worse.” “I’ve had many a meal with his father. And I can promise you, the apple does not fall far from the tree.” “That’s different. You’re not alone, and you’ve got dad. I’ve got no one.” The Queen glanced sideways at her. “Isn’t that the point of finding you an appropriate suitor?” Aleera made a face. “Not like that. I mean to back me up. And don’t feed me some nonsense about that’s what a spouse is for. Anyone here, in this place, Taneth, anyone that’s suitable for me, will never make for a real partner.” “Perhaps you’ll get lucky.” “''You'' got lucky. You ran away from home, found a prince in a self-imposed exile, fell in love with each other, and ended up a monarch before you were twenty-five. That’s lucky. But before that you were in my exact circumstance.” “I have had it good.” The Queen admitted, more amused by Aleera’s telling of events than anything, she hadn’t actually conceded Aleera the point. “But it had nothing to do with luck. You must understand that if you want something, truly want it, you shouldn’t let the rules hold you back. You shouldn’t allow yourself to be restricted by the expectations of your family or the expectations of others. You, Aleera, need to do what’s best by you.” “So are you suggesting I disobey you and dad?” Aleera asked, feeling like she was receiving mixed signals. “No, I don’t like being disobeyed.” The Queen snorted. “But at the same time, yes. Be your own person. Don’t listen to me because you feel like you must. Do it because you understand it’s your duty as my daughter and a member of the royal family.” Aleera pondered over that for a moment. “And what about others? What about when people expect, or try to force me, to obey the rules?” “Our station offers us certain privilege, Aleera. What you must first understand about society is that it merely exists in the mind. Those rules aren’t tangible, but neither is the power given to us. But society, it’s rules, and the laws of powers, all working in junction give us our privilege. We exist to change the rules, and break them as necessary. Because you are an al Din, never should you allow yourself to be boxed in or controlled. You are one of a handful of people in the world who have complete dominance of their fates. Never forget that.” Aleera nodded, listening, taking what her mother said to heart. And so did Jasmin. The little girl looked up at her mother with wide eyes, drinking in every word, and understood them at their literal meaning. ---- “Aleera.” Conner called. She lifted her head, having been lost in thought. “Are you alright?” Aleera held up hand. “Fine, just thinking about,” she gestured angrily at the war table, “this.” The number of pieces on the table had quadrupled, to represent the different battalions and armies, as the forces of their allies and enemies broke up to meet on various battle fields. “Well, focus.” Conner said, leaning over the table, and pointing. “Hegathe is sending a force of infantry and cavalry to the northmost point of our border. Their aim is to smash our armies, and force our hand into a treaty and demand compensation for Gilane. Stros M’kai’s going to blockade us, land marines, and probably harass our coasts. In short, they’re going to choke us while Gilane goes for the killing blow. This isn’t a war for land, but money.” “They just want us broke, not dead.” Julius commented, smirking. “Exactly.” Conner nodded. “Skaven, Dragonstar, Elinhir, and Rihad are moving to meet them. Normally, just two of them combine would smash Hegathe.” “But now Sentinel is bolstering their forces.” Aleera said, getting a grasp for what Conner was talking about. “Yeah. Stros M’kai and Sentinel have, hands down, the largest population to pull from. Even with four of our allies, it’s going to be an even fight.” “Are any of Gilane’s troops going to join it?” Julius asked. “When Tidon rolled through, his men were thorough in disarming Gilane. He probably saw this as an eventuality. They melted everything down. Weapons, shields, armor. Gilane’s pretty sore in the equipment department right now. Besides, after the spanking their army took from just a few thousand Janissaries, I doubt they’re eager for action again.” “Where does this leave us?” Aleera asked. “We’ll join our infantry and cavalry to our allies. The goal’s essentially to completely rout Sentinel and Hegathe. The specifics can only be decided once we’re in the field. Stros M’Kai will back down if there’s no one left for them to rely on. Although except our ships to go missing whenever they sail by the islands for the next twenty years or so.” “I suppose it can’t be helped.” Aleera sighed. “When do we ride out?” “Within the week. We have to mobilize the army first. No ones going to be happy about pulling away from the gates, essentially quitting on defending their homes, to go fight a war the King started.” “I didn’t start it!” Hakim protested, standing on the outside of the council, barely following what was happening. “That’s not how the rest of the world sees it.” Aleera said. “Whatever goes on in this palace, they think you’re responsible for.” She shook her head, again wondering how she’d gotten into this mess. “Hakim, are you going to be capable of managing affairs here while the rest of us go with the army?” He shrugged. “I guess.” Aleera grimaced at his indecisive answer. As good an answer as I’m going to get. There were other advisors here to look after Hakim aside from her. She just preferred to have a hand in everything, in case something went wrong. It appeared she’d have to trust nothing to serious would arise while she was gone. “Then we’ll head out as soon as the army is assembled, Conner.” Aleera said, to which he nodded. Her three brothers exited the room, leaving Aleera to wonder the war table, and whether she would let Hammerfell fall into war, or do her best to prevent it. ---- The carriage rolled through Taneth’s streets. It was a parade, celebrating some long ago victory in a war. Aleera’s family was in a vielled carriage at the center of it, surrounded by a battalion of soldiers as they moved along at a snail’s pace. The carriage was small, containing two benches. Aleera’s parents sat across from her. Her father was leaned into the crook between the back wall and the door, eyes closed, evidently asleep, his arms wrapped around Aleera’s mother, who had made herself comfortable against his chest. She was leafing through a packet of documents someone had handed to her on their way out of the palace that morning. Some new legislation or some such. The flow of bureaucracy never ended. The image of Aleera’s bench was entirely opposite. She and her companion for the day were sitting a respectable distance apart. He had his hands folded in his lap, and was taking furtive glances in her direction. He had a narrow face, with spots of acne, and beady eyes. Aleera was not remotely interested, despite the status of the boy’s family, and had given up on trying to feign it, instead spending her time watching out the window as they rolled past the crowds. It was rather irritating to know that your parents probably had more exciting love life than you did. “Something wrong, Aleera?” Her mother asked, not looking up from her reading. “What why would something be wrong?” “You’re making that face.” Aleera frowned. “I’m not making any face.” “My eyes ain’t even open, kiddo, an’ I know what face.” Her father put in, a smile slowly spreading onto his face. “Oh? Do you know what finger I’m holding up now?” She retorted, which got him chuckling. The young noble next to Aleera now looked supremely uncomfortable. “I was thinking about what you said the other week. About rules not applying to me.” The King opened an eye, looking down at his wife. “You said what now. Jules, what are you teaching these kids.” She lifted a hand from the packet to casually swat him in the nose, a move that had been perfected by decades of practice. “I meant it differently. But yes, I remember.” “Well, why shouldn’t they? Shouldn’t no one be above the law?” “Think of it like this, Aleera.” Her mother said, setting aside the documents. “Let’s say you were given an opportunity. One which no one else would be able to take, an opportunity unique to your position. Would you take it?” Aleera considered for a moment. “It depends on the opportunity.” “Let’s say the opportunity grants you access to even more opportunities. Imagine it’s anything you want it to be. Only, to get this opportunity, you have to do something others wouldn’t necessarily see as right. You have to break a rule, either written or conventional. Do you do it?” “It still depends on the opportunity.” The Queen shrugged. “Then you have your answer.” “No I don’t. I’m was trying to have a debate of right and wrong, and you’ve only exacerbated my confusion.” “Good word.” Her father mumbled. “’Exacerbated.’” “Aleera,” the Queen smiled enigmatically, “if it were an easy decision to make, if I could tell you in a word what you should do, it wouldn’t be much of a debate.” ---- The door of the Santaki town hall slammed open as Shayera threw her shoulder into it, casting the gray light of the overcast day into the dark building. It wasn’t much of an improvement. “Homey.” Crimson said, stepping in. “Make a good base of operations, it will, while we hunt around for Jasmin.” Jeremias sat his lantern on a nearby table, before leaping back in fright. “Gods!” He yelped, leaping back. Shayera had her sword drawn in an instant, Crimson, lacking one, his bow. “What is it?” “I believe I saw a rat.” Jeremias said, refusing to take another step. “It’s the low country, Jeeves.” Crimson said, setting his bow back into the leather case on his back. “Practically all they eat here is rats.” He marched off into the dark confines of the building for candles to light. “I’m sure he’s kidding.” Shayera assuaged the butler. “I should certainly hope so, princess. We did not pack enough food of our own to avoid trying the local cuisine.” “Bet yer glad I packed those pillows now, ain’t ya?” Crimson called back from the darkness. “And those flowers. Place could use some colour.” “Might as well unload.” Shayera said. “And move anything in here we can use from the other houses.” Jeremias nodded his agreement, and Shayera exited to do just that. She paused outside the townhall, the strong breeze of the coming storm breaking on her. Here, from the rise upon which the townhall sat, the largest building in Santaki by far, Shayera had a perfect view of the whole village, in it’s quiet, dead state, and realized what had felt so wrong about this place when she’d first arrived, difficult to see in the sparse light. There were no shadows, as if something had come through and taken them all. Shayera suppressed a shiver, and walked down into the village with much more trepidation than before. END OF PART 10 Chapter 11 Category:Blog posts Category:Twelve Stars of Taneth Category:Stories